Our Life, Our Problem
by Light's Blue Blossom
Summary: Hatred, lies, secrets. All because of one event that changed the twin's life. Reunite on one side, but what about the other? some series' questions answer
1. chapter I

**Author's Note: **For my readers who read my first story, I said a Fruits Basket fic would be up, but I just thought of this one-shot so don't be mad. I'll post the Fruits Basket one soon though.

**Disclaimer: **Digimon doesn't belong to me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Life with Our Father

Kouji woke up in bed early. It has been a month since the gang went to the Digital World saving the Digital World and Real World from Lucemon. The Chosen Children still hung out with one another keeping close contact with the first real friends most of them ever had. Kouji's parents could see the change in him in the past month: happier, has friends, but there was something else, but they couldn't tell.

Outside, the sun had barely risen and the outline of the moon could still be seen. It was the first day of summer. Every kid would have loved to sleep in until lunch, but not Kouji. Sure he could've slept in, but he had others things to do like start on the plan.

Kouji did his morning regular routine before leaving to meet Kouichi at his house. After eating breakfast, he said bye to his dad and step-mom and took the train to the other side of Shibuya.

On the train, memories flashed by of all the things that had happened to him at the Digital World and after that, especially when he reunited with his mom.

'_Kouichi told me to meet him here at this park for a surprise. What is Onii-chan (big brother) up to?' Kouji wondered, aimlessly walking around. _

_Just as he thought that, he saw him go up with an older woman. She had long black hair and midnight blue eyes just like the woman from his picture that Dad had gave to him years ago._

"_Mom…" he whispered. His eyes meet with Kouichi and he a light smile. Kouji saw him whisper something to their mom. She raised an eyebrow in skepticism, but obediently turned around. The oldest of the twin jogged to his brother pulling him over to where their mom was standing. _

"_OK Mom, you can turn around now," Kouichi told her._

_Ms. Kimura turned and gasped. "…Kouji…Kouji…OMG, I've missed you so much! You've grown up so much," she said as she pulled him in for a hug. Tears of happiness flowed down on both Kouji's and his mom's face. _

"_Mom, it's you. It's actually you," Kouji told her with a blissful grin._

_Once the reunion was over, Ms. Kimura suddenly gasped. "Do…does your father know about Kouichi or me?" she asked nervously._

_The twin looked at each other with worried written all over their faces. "No, he told me you died when I was little. Why Mom?" Kouji asked._

"_Please…please don't let your father know. Kouichi is his son too, but…" she hesitated, "Please don't tell him."_

_Kouji and Kouichi nodded their heads in unison wondering why._

The long hair boy was almost to his mom's house. Only a few blocks from the train station and was still thinking about the past.

That was still a good question. After all this time, they still didn't know why. Why shouldn't his dad know about Kouichi and his mom? Was it something about his dad that scared her?

Kouji sighed. He was at the front of Kouichi's house and knocked the door.

"Hello Kouji," a warm voice said, opening the door.

"Hi Okaa-san (Mom). I thought you'd be at work by now," Kouji said.

"I know, but I wanted to see you before I go," she answered. "Well, make yourself at home and maybe I'll see you later," Ms. Kimura smiled before leaving.

"Okaa-san, don't push yourself," Kouji said sternly, but in a caring way, entering the house and locking the door. "Hey Onii-chan, where are you?" he asked.

"In here," replied a muffled voice.

Kouji followed the voice to his room. Newspapers were spread out neatly over the bureau, and scissors laid neatly on it with a mirror on top of the bureau.

Kouichi gave an unsure smile. "Are you sure? You don't have to go through this?"

"I'm sure Kouichi, and besides, it'll grow back. I mean, don't you want to know why Mom doesn't want Dad to find out about you and her?" Kouji inquired.

Kouichi was still skeptical about this idea, but his curiosity took the best of him.

Kouji took off his bandanna and slowly took the pair of scissors and looked into the mirror with Kouichi standing next to him. Kouji looked from his hair to the scissors to the mirror and gulped. He closed his eyes and chopped his ponytail off. He opened his eyes and sigh. The hard part was finally over. Now all he had to do was trim it to look almost identical to Kouichi's hair.

After a few more minutes, Kouji was now a duplicate of Kouichi.

Now they had to teach each other how they acted around the house. A few hours later of hard, 'not used to' work forcing them to act like the other. It was time to meet the others at the park. The other Chosen Children knew about the plan, but didn't know when Kouji was cutting his hair. This will be a surprise to all of them.

At the park, the others had already arrived. Takuya, Zoe, Tommy, and J.P. were all confused.

"Please tell me that you are seeing two Kouichis?" J.P. said, rubbing his head in confusion trying to figure which one was the real Kouichi.

"You got me," Zoe shrugged.

"You guys, can't you see that one skin's darker than the other?" Takuya said, walking up to them and grabbing one arm from each.

"Wow! You two look exactly the same except for skin color. You did a nice job cutting your hair, Kouji," Tommy said.

"Thanks, but do you think that our parents will notice?" Kouji asked.

"Well buddy, if they don't see your skin color, and Kouichi can act like you and vice versa, then I'm sure it'll be fine," Takuya said with reassurance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That evening, Kouji came home and gave quite a start to his parents. They gasped at his short hair.

"Kouji, you cut your hair," said the shocked Mr. Minamoto as rage consumed him by bringing back a disturbing memory, but it was just a coincidence, right? He forced himself to calm down. 'He couldn't have known about Kouichi, right?' he thought.

"It's looks nice," Mrs. Minamoto told him.

"Thanks. I thought it was time for a change," he lied. 'Mom had a better reaction than this,' he thought.

Ms. Kimura walked up the doorsteps of her home and opened the door to see two identical boys with broad smiles smiling at her.

"_Oh my goodness! You two…Kouji, you cut your hair. I thought I would never see this again. The last time I saw you two looking alike was before the divorce…" she said, dragging her voice. _

"Well, it's getting late. Bye, Mom," Kouji said, giving her a hug before going.

"I've already ate so I think I'm going to head up to my room," he said.

A couple of weeks later, the two had finally pretty much master each other's traits around the house. Now, it was time to put the practice and sacrifices to use. The two were going to switch places for a week. Kouichi was going to live with the Minamotos' and Kouji was going to live with his mom. This was the only way Kouichi could met his father without actually having him know that he's not really Kouji.

Kouichi stepped into the unfamiliar home. He looked around anxiously and nervous. This was the first time he'd ever stepped into a nicely fashion house, but what made it worse was the fact that he was going to talk to his father for the first time, and he was going to live here.

"Hello Kouji, you're home early," noted a black hair woman dusting the living room.

"Uh…It's almost dinner…M…M…M…," he replied, trying to say 'Mom' to her, but it just felt strange calling her that knowing that she wasn't his mom.

"Oh my, you're right," she said, rushing to start dinner.

Mrs. Minamoto was almost finish with dinner when Kouichi's dad arrived home. Kouichi was upstairs in Kouji's room. He had explored the whole upstairs so that he wouldn't get lost. Kouji's room was tidy and big compare to his. It made him feel like Kouji had the better life, but he would've thought that if he hadn't found out the Kouji's true feelings.

"Kouji, time for dinner," shouted his step-mom.

"Coming."

Once Kouichi reached the dining room, Mr. Minamoto's face paled.

"Who are you?" he asked abruptly.

"Honey, what are you talking about? It's Kouji," Mrs. Minamoto looked at him strangely.

"No, it's not. Kouji never had that scar on his neck," he stated, pointing out the thin line that ran across his neck that no one had seen before because of his hair. "Also, he's paler."

Kouichi got nervous and scared. What was he supposed to do?

"Answer me," he said harshly. "Who are you?"

He was about to stutter, but remembered that Kouji doesn't. "I'm Kouji, Dad. I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd always had that scar," he lied.

"You liar! Get out of my house now!" he barked, throwing his glass at Kouichi. Kouichi ran for his life and when he was out of the house, he could hear his dad shouting.

"You better tell Kouji to get back home, and I don't want to ever see you again!" he roared.

Kouichi ran and ran to the train station. Once on the train, Kouichi started to cry. 'Why? WHY? Why does Dad hate me? What did I ever do?' he thought. People on the subway were staring at him, but he didn't care. He was almost home. Home where his mom loved him, where everything was better, where he'll find answers.

Kouichi always had a key with him so he opened the door to find that his mom and Kouji had just finish dinner and was cleaning up.

"Kouji! What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Ms. Kimura said concernedly, seeing that he had been crying.

"Onii-chan, what happened?" Kouji rushed behind his mom.

"Wait…'onii-chan'? Kouji?" their mom said, turning to who she thought was Kouichi. "Kouichi?" she said, turning to 'Kouji'. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Mom," they both said together.

"Please don't get mad, but…" Kouji started, taking all the blame.

"And that's why I'm here now. Okaa-san, please tell us why Kouji couldn't tell Dad about us," Kouichi ended the long story.

Ms. Kimura gave a long sigh. She knew they would have to know, but this soon? "It all started back when you two were four."

It was almost midnight and it was storming outside. The twin's mom was still up waiting for their dad to come home. The office beeped him for something, but what was it that kept him up for so long?

_Finally, he arrived home drunk. Tomoko (Ms. Kimura) gave an angry look._

"_Kousei (Mr. Minamoto)! How dare you go to the bar in this late hour?!?!?! I've thought we've talked about this? You can't go, especially when you're an alcoholic! You shouldn't even drink. What if the kids saw you in this condition?" Tomoko yelled not knowing what to do with him. It was the second time this week. _

"_For goodness sake, woman. Liven up, but then again, I've had enough of this of you. Why don't you take the dang kids and leave! You know, I've been meaning to tell you that. It's over. We're through," Kousei's voice boomed through the whole house waking the whole house._

_Kouji woke up with a stir. The thunder and lightning was bad enough, but you'd think that was what woke he up, but it wasn't. _

"_Nii-chan…Nii…Wake up," Kouji gently rubbed Kouichi, waking him up. _

_Kouichi woke up rubbing his eyes. "Kouji…it's sooo eearrllly," he slurred back to sleep._

"_Nii-chan, Mommy and Daddy are fighting. Can't you hear?" Kouji asked worriedly._

_Kouichi laid in bed and used his ears. He heard shouting coming from downstairs. Suddenly, a high scream could be heard._

"_MAMA!!!!" they screamed in unison. They rushed down the stairs to see that their dad was hitting their mom. Kouji noticed the knife in his dad's gasp and whispered something in Kouichi's ears, and they both nodded._

"_I think I'll kill you instead," Mr. Minamoto whispered so that only she could hear. With the knife, he tightened the grip on it and was about to lunge forward to kill Tomoko, but something happened._

_Kouji ran toward his dad and knocked him over. The knife slipped, but still designated it's target at Tomoko, but Kouichi jumped in front of her. A large, deep gash was made on his neck, and blood was oozing out of it. Kouji saw this and panic. _

_Tomoko gasped, rushing to lift the toddler in her arms._

"_Look what happened, Kousei. You're right, Kousei, it's through. I'm not going to stand by and watch my sons get hurt," Tomoko stated._

"_Fine, but what about child care? You can't take care of them with you're job," he added._

"_I'll get another job," she said with confidence, "but this is not the time to talk about this. I'm taking Kouichi AND Kouji to the hospital." She hastily drove to the hospital not caring if she was going over the speed limit or that the rain was slowing her down. _

_A few days later, Kouichi turned out to be fine, but still was a little weak, but a trial was held to determ6ne if Tomoko could raise both sons. She lost, but they let her keep one son. It was better if she kept Kouichi so that it wouldn't jog Kousei's memories when he was trying to stop drinking. Satomi was the 'housekeeper' who was supposed to keep watch with Kousei's progress, but they ended up falling in love. _

"And that's pretty much it," sigh Ms. Kimura.

"Mom…" the twin said in unison.

"I think it's time for bed you two," Ms. Kimura changed the subject.

"Yes, Mom," they said in unison.

The next day Kouji had to go home, but it wasn't a really good idea. Once he stepped in the house, Mr. Minamoto was there ready to jump him.

"KOUJI! Where have you and why…why was HE here? Do you know about your mother too?" questions blurted out from his mouth. Mrs. Minamoto was staring scared. All the things that she was suppose to do to stop him wasn't helping.

Kouji nodded his head still showing his cold interior.

"That's all I wanted to know. I don't want you to talk to them anymore," he commanded.

"WHY? They're family! Dad, you might be my father, but you can't control my life," Kouji yelled.

Angry boiled in his head. "That's it. GO to you're room!" Mr. Minamoto barked before slamming the door out.

Later that day when it was dinner, Kouji's dad came home drunk. Kouji looked furious. He came home mad and violent. He started beating up his wife.

"DAD!"

'So this is why Mom didn't want him to know,' Kouji thought. "Dad, let her go," he said, trying to stop his dad from hurting his step-mom any further.

He started to beat Kouji up now leaving a black eye for the next morning.

"Kouji, go to your room," he said after a few minutes leaving bruises.

Tears formed from the pain, but he held it in. 'So this was what Mom had to go through,' he thought.

A few weeks past, days like this. Come home late and drunk and start beating Satomi and Kouji, but this was the last straw.

Kouji stayed up until midnight. He had packed a suitcase and bag. A note was placed on the dining table so that they would know where he was.

"Good-bye," he whispered to the house walking to the station to head for his new home with people who will understand and love him forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that the ending sucked, but I didn't want this story to be long and continue.

R&R

Ciao for now!


	2. chapter II

**Disclaimer: **I'm not that smart to come up with Digimon so I don't own it.

**Author's Note: **Since most of you wanted a continuation of this story, I couldn't say no so here I am back with a continuation. This will be the LAST and FINALLY chapter of this story and no buts, ands, or ifs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our Life, Our Problem 

Chapter 2

Years past, everything was normal as normal could be.

Kouji looked at what he called his home three years ago. He looked at the family with envious eyes. Why couldn't he live a life like them? Nice, caring parents that loved their kids. The children would smile and laugh with their parents every time he pasted by. Playing catch or kicking the ball around in the yard.

He wished his life were joyous and memorable as theirs. Kouji sighed remembering the painful experience that happened all in that week three years ago.

He quietly knocked on the door. It was almost one. No one was crazy enough to be up this late wandering around, especially someone his age.

"_I didn't think anyone would answer the door this late," he mummered tiredly before giving up and falling asleep on the doorsteps._

_Just as he closed his eyes and laid his head on the door, the door popped open making the surprised Kouji fall back with a thump._

"_Kouji?" his mom said, rubbing her eyes. "Why are you here so late?" she asked. _

_Then she noticed his bruises and cuts. A fresh, deep cut was visibly. A hot, red liquid slowly dripped from his arm._

"_Kouji! W…What happened! Are you OK?" she quickly called for Kouichi to get the first aid kit. _

_Kouichi obediently woke up and got the kit. "Mom…why do you need it…it's so late?" he inquired. "Kouji!" he shouted. "W…what happened to you?"_

_Kouji gave him a weary look. "Sorry I haven't been around to visit, Mom, Kouichi. Dad's been beating my step-mom and me. You're right, Mom. Dad's really different when he's drunk," Kouji stated as he winced a bit from the rubbing alcohol. _

"_Oh my. How's Satomi?" Ms. Kimura questioned._

"_Same as me. I feel bad for leaving her, but I couldn't take the abuse," Kouji told them. "Mom…can I live with you for now on?" he said abruptly._

_His mom gave a tiresome smile. It was hard enough to support Kouichi and herself, but now with Kouji… She couldn't say no to him, especially after all he's been through. _

"_I know this is sudden, but I can't stay at that place any longer. I know that you work hard for you and Kouichi, but I can work to help pay the bill or something. Just please let me stay here," he pleaded. _

"_No…it's fine, Kouji. I would be happy for you to stay here, but it's just that papers say that I can't…" Ms. Kimura replied hesitantly._

"_Don't worry about it, Okaa-san. I took care of it. I left a note for Dad. If he tells turns you in then we can say you took me in because he abused me. I even took pictures of my step-mom and I like this," the youngest of the twin reassured._

"_Then I would love to," she replied with a gentle smile. _

_A week later, once Kouji was settled and found a part time job, Satomi arrived at his new home._

"_Hello Kouji. I see you're doing well," she said, relieved._

"_Hi…What are you doing here?" he asked, getting to the point._

"_I thought you would like to know that I'm moving to Tokyo. I divorced your father and found a new job in Tokyo," she began. "Your note and action gave me confidence to leave. Hopefully, I won't fall in love with my next patient. I thought you would like to know. Also, the house is a mess, and it might be sold. I brought along the next of your stuff, too," she added._

"_Thanks, but what happened to Dad when he found out?" he asked awkwardly._

"_Well, when I woke up in the morning and read the note about you leaving and ordered your father not to come after you or else you will turn him in to the police, I was glad that you would be fine. All I had to do was move out and he would stop abusing me," she told him. "He was pretty mad and starting yelling at me saying it was all my fault as well as in other non-appropriate language. (**A/N: **Does that make sense? Didn't know how to word it…) I left two days after getting paperwork for the divorce and things," she finished._

"_Wow. I'm sorry to leave you behind like that. I'm glad that you'll be all right now though. So I'm guessing you'll be leaving for Tokyo soon," he asked._

"_I'm leaving today in matter-of-fact," Satomi answered._

"_I see. Then, I guess this is good-bye…Satomi…" he said, hesitantly._

"_That's fine. I'm not your 'mother' any more. Well, this is good-bye," the older woman stated before hugging him and leaving._

_Kouji wanted to see how his father was. After Satomi left, he grabbed his bike that his ex-step-mom brought. He rode to his old house. Once in a five-meter range, he slowed down and walked it to the sidewalk where he could see his old house._

_The house looked fine, but it was outside that didn't. There were crushed beer cans and broken glass on the lawn. The flowers on the flowerbed were crushed. An imprint of a figure could be seen on the flowerbed. _

_He lingered a bit undecided to go up and look into the house. At the end, he wanted to see how bad it was in the house compare to the lawn. _

_Inside from where he could see, the whole house was a mess! Trash was laid every where. Just like the lawn, there were beer cans and broken glasses in the house scattered from head to toe. The TV, vase, and anything breakable were broken into pieces. _

_His old home was…was ruined! Everything that made the home comfy and nice was destroyed. How could such a man do a thing that he's never done before?_

_The black hair boy sighed. At least no one was hurt. _

Someone had cleaned the house pretty nicely. The grass seemed greener and newer. The broken windows were replace.

Kouji looked at the house before leaving. He hoped the family living in the house would have a better life than his. Hopefully, a better future for his father, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Author's Note: **EUGH! It's SO SHORT and BAD, but most of you wanted a continuation so I couldn't say no so because of this, I better get lots of reviews!

RR!


End file.
